Talk:Kinnosuke Kuzuhara
Antagonists should Kuzuhara really be on that list. I mean, yeah he and Celty but heads several times but he hasn't shown any hostitlity towards any of the other characters. Not to mention he helped Shizuo when he was incarcerated.Sol420 04:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Sol420 On Kinnosuke's second 'son' - removed trivia Hey, so there used to be a trivia point on Kinnosuke's page that said he had a son in Mikado Ryuugamine's class who was also part of the disciplinary committee. It has sinced been removed. I know that there's a "Mr. Kuzuhara" who's namedropped in LN#1 and is said to be on the disciplinary committee (and is in Mikado's class), so why was the trivia point removed? Do the novels simply not specify whether or not this Kuzuhara is Kinnosuke's son, or even that they're related? Just curious. Over on the Etsusa Bridge wiki I have/had it noted on Sōji's page that he had a brother in Mikado's class, but just now I changed it to (possible) relative in light of the change. Anyone with access to the rest of the novels know if he's mentioned again? Revriley (talk) 08:28, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I think it's because there are a lot of Kuzuhara's, and since he isn't mentioned again we don't know exactly who's child it is, kinnosuke's or one of his relatives. If you were to make a kuzuhara family tree, I'd put him on there, but I don't think we know where exactly. There is always a chance it is his nephew rather than son, as we do know for certain he has an older brother. I don't think we'd get a kuzuhara name drop without having him be related though. ShikiAwakusu (talk) 02:24, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey. This isn't an answer but it's all the info I have: the Kuzuhara who talks to Anri in LN vol 2, chapter 5 is the father of the boy on the disciplinary committee in her and Mikado's class, and in the anime, this cop is Kinnosuke. If you've got a copy of LN#2, it's pages 116-117 and 121. But on pg 126 of vol 2, Celty recognizes that Kuzuhara, and in LN#3, chapter 2, when Celty stands off with Kinnosuke for the first time, she doesn't seem to recognize him, and Shinra mentions that while there are Kuzuharas everywhere, Kinnosuke was likely brought in from another district to rival her. I'll keep looking for another mention. Sparkling Limeade (talk) 01:57, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, I see. There's probably no way to confirm whose decision it was to make Kinnosuke the same Kuzuhara in the anime for that scene...Narita vs anime staff, who knows? I appreciate the effort you fellows are putting into it, not only for the factual knowledge aspect but also just as fellow active Wiki editors. Sadly I only own a copy of Vol 1 of Drrr!!, really should look into getting the rest available. For now I'll keep 'relative' instead of affirmative brother on the EB wiki. Will keep an eye on the wiki activity over here for updates. Revriley (talk) 04:55, December 16, 2016 (UTC)